1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to tools, and more particularly, it relates to a vise swivel mount for attachment to the bed of a truck to permit a vise to be secured and readily transported for use in a plurality of circularly adjusted positions.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art:
Tools such as vises are extremely useful in holding work pieces in a stationary, sturdy manner whereby a worker can perform various operations on the work piece as it is held firmly in the vise. While most vises are securely bolted or clamped to a workbench for use in a shop, quite frequently some workers must travel from job site to job site and must carry a vise with them for use at the various discrete locations in conjunction with the work to be performed. In such instances, it is now the common practice for the worker to simply bolt the vise directly to a sturdy portion of his vehicle so that the vise can be available when required at the various, spaced locations.
Inasmuch as such vises are normally heavy, bulky and unwieldy, by bolting the vise to a vehicle in a fixed location, the prior workers have found that it is frequently in the way and creates a nuisance when performing other aspects of the work at the job site. The vise must be accessible for use near the rear end of the vehicle so that work pieces can be easily secured and removed from the vise whenever necessary without the worker having to actually enter the vehicle to perform the desired work operations. This rearward location then will position the vise directly in the major path of ingress and egress from the vehicle, thereby interfering with other operations normally performed by the workmen. Accordingly, the need remains to provide a convenient method of transporting a vise for use at various spaced job sites in a manner whereby the vise can be readily available for work when necessary, and can be positioned out of the main flow of traffic into and out of the vehicle so as not to interfere with the normal use of the vehicle.